<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A King and His Loyal Subjects by CockAsInTheBird</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25184437">A King and His Loyal Subjects</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CockAsInTheBird/pseuds/CockAsInTheBird'>CockAsInTheBird</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stranger Things (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Choking, Cock Slut, Drinking, M/M, Party, Rough Sex, Spanking, Steve's the School Slut, Underage Drinking, and everyone loves him for it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:47:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,754</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25184437</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CockAsInTheBird/pseuds/CockAsInTheBird</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>7 months, Billy's been in Hawkins, and even though he managed to beat one Steve Harrington's keg stand record, the rich kid still remains on top, in more ways than one, but perhaps it's finally time to knock him down a peg or two.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Billy Hargrove &amp; Steve Harrington, Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>185</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A King and His Loyal Subjects</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>An anonymous request for some School Slut Steve, which I LOVE, and him grinding up on Billy on the dance floor till Hargrove can't take the teasing anymore.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">Another Saturday, another unsupervised party in the distant Harrington Mansion, music pulsating so vividly that Billy <em>swears</em> he can feel it through the soles of his heavy boots as he walks between cars parked on the grass.</p>
<p class="western">It doesn't take a fool to know that the high and mighty King Steve has issues with the solitude his house brings, nestled between grand trees, so distant from the rest of the town that there's never once been a noise complaint. That he has issues with the lack of parental attention, and instead seeks to fill the emptiness of his house with his loyal subjects; particularly his bed.</p>
<p class="western">Which might be why Billy always shows up, or maybe not, but who's to tell. Everyone's always at these parties filled with alcohol that Daddy Harrington pays for unknowingly, so it would be <em>weird</em> if Billy wasn't here, too, right? At least he's content with thinking so.</p>
<p class="western">Billy knows loneliness like Steve does, seeks the cure for it just as well, finding brief notions of it when he's got his dick buried in any hole really, his body flooded with liquor, his head pounding to the beat of shitty synth.</p>
<p class="western">So here he is, looking for a saving grace, to have another night filled with sweaty, writhing bodies, stepping through the front door to King Steve's castle once again; having stopped counting how many times around 20.</p>
<p class="western">Just like last week, there's people <em>everywhere</em> – every single junior and senior that knows what's good can be found here, perhaps even a few older drunkards that has nothing better to do in this shit hole town than to crash a high school party.</p>
<p class="western">And just like each and every other time, it's <em>overwhelming in the best possible way</em>. All senses gets fulfilled the second he's completely inside;</p>
<p class="western">Sweaty bodies bumping shoulders as he squeezes his way through the hall, guys patting his shoulders, girls bashing their eyes, and he can't help but grin all smooth and charming at the attention.</p>
<p class="western">Tight jeans and short skirts, bulging muscles and exposed cleavages, all so pleasing to his wandering eyes as his peers twists and turns to ensure he sees it all.</p>
<p class="western">Through the music he can barely hear it when one girl says, “Looking good, Billy,” or when a guy leans in to ask, “Can I get you a drink?” as he makes it into one of the living rooms.</p>
<p class="western">With every breath he takes, a wild and intrusive mixture of perfumes and colognes and deodorants fills his lungs to completion, cheap and expensive alike, and it brings him to life.</p>
<p class="western">All there's left now, is to <em>taste</em> a nice, cold beer, and his soul will be satiated, the checklist for a good party completed, and the festivities could truly begin. But when he turns in to the kitchen, it isn't the giant fridge he focuses on, or the girls passing by, giving him all kinds of bedroom eyes, or the impressive array of chips on display on the kitchen island.</p>
<p class="western">No he sees the host <em>immediately</em>, Steve Harrington, leaning with his back to the wall. His jeans sit a bit more snug than usual, and his tee a bit higher up; not exactly a crop-top per se, but just short enough to expose a <em>gorgeous, wiry trail of hair dipping beneath his pants</em>.</p>
<p class="western">His face is turned towards Tommy Hagan who stands <em>awfully close</em> for that to just be a friendly conversation, and there's no doubt in Billy's mind what they're talking about, if the way Steve's eyes sliding up and down is any indication, or the way he bites into his lower lip.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">There is no hiding <em>why</em> Steve is so popular, or why he remains on the top even though Billy managed to beat his keg stand record with ease. Hadn't been any hiding the way Steve <em>leered</em> at him at Tina's Halloween party either.</p>
<p class="western">The first week in Hawkins Billy had caught Steve <em>twice</em> doing the most <em>salacious</em> things, that Billy to this day, 7 long months later, still think about daily.</p>
<p class="western">Steve, on his knees in the showers of the boys locker room one Monday after practice, probably nearly drowning under the water with his mouth wide and stretched around some teammates cock. Even now Billy can recall the way he was <em>moaning and gagging passionately</em>; hears it louder in his mind than the music of the party.</p>
<p class="western">Steve, underneath the bleachers during third period, skipping class to fuck hard into some blonde bitch who struggled to keep quiet as she stood bent forward, arms wrapped around one of the supporting beams for the seats above. And he can still see Steve's <em>lewd expression</em> as he caught Billy staring, Steve's mouth slipping into a sly smirk, eyes dark and heavy as he kept their gazes locked, <em>cumming with the most enticing groan</em>.</p>
<p class="western">Of course that wasn't the last time he saw Steve like that.</p>
<p class="western">Sometimes Steve was the one bent over, against a tree or knees in the grass. Billy has passed by that brown BMW bouncing and wiggling by the side of the road indiscreetly plenty of times. And at almost every party he's attended, he's watched Steve go in and out of rooms with <em>anyone really</em>.</p>
<p class="western">One time he followed along, peeked in through the crack in the door, and watched from start to finish as Steve laid on his back on a desk, hands firmly around his neck, some dude balls deep inside of him.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">But with one blink, Steve turns his head and looks directly at Billy, as if he <em>knew</em> the other was watching. And he tilts his head aside, allowing for Tommy to kiss and suck his way down the exposed neck, Steve's lips parting from the smile into something more <em>comfortable</em>.</p>
<p class="western">Billy keeps staring, <em>intently</em>. Walks to the fridge, blindly reaches in to grab what he's hoping is a beer can, then leans against the counter; scarcely ever blinking as to not miss a single second of the show.</p>
<p class="western">And it is ardently clear that Steve enjoys having an audience, enjoys performing. Eyes heavy on Billy, Steve lifts up his right hand in a slight fist, tongue poking at the inside of his cheek as he simulates giving a blowjob.</p>
<p class="western">Something which Billy can't help but snort at for some reason, despite how the suggestion courses through him rapidly, and Steve seems to find that equally as humorous, as he laughs quietly.</p>
<p class="western">He then grabs Tommy by the chin and guides him off of his sensitive neck. Steve says something that might sound like, “Not tonight,” which wipes Tommy's lustful grin right off. And when Steve looks towards Billy, Tommy's gaze follows right along, and now the freckled guy looks downright <em>pissed off</em>.</p>
<p class="western">Billy stares with a strong intensity, daring him to try anything, as Tommy walks right by with a clear scowl, jaw tense and hands curled by his sides. But he manages to make his way out the kitchen without as much as a word.</p>
<p class="western">When Billy turns to look for Steve again, he finds him standing right by his side, hip against the counter.</p>
<p class="western">“Hi,” Steve <em>purrs</em>.</p>
<p class="western">“Hey,” Billy says and lifts up his beer to take a sip, but Steve is quick to snatch it from his hand, to then drink from it <em>slowly</em>, eyes locked together.</p>
<p class="western">Steve gives a little <em>satisfied hum</em> and licks his lips clean, a gesture that at this short distance sparks inside of Billy's chest, lighting him up.</p>
<p class="western">“What's his problem?” Billy asks and nods in the direction of where Tommy had marched off. “Thought he was dating that Perkins girl.” He tries to play it cool, pretend he's above knowing who's who here, despite the fact that Carol has flirted with him enough times to need more than two hands to count on.</p>
<p class="western">“Him and Carol loves to play this little game where they flirt with others at parties, get all excited at the <em>thought</em> of being <em>unfaithful</em>, then find a place to bang it out.” Steve offers Billy what's left of his beer, which is less than a half, and much less than what Billy needs to keep somewhat calm right now.</p>
<p class="western">“So you and Tommy never...” he trails off, hoping that the <em>insinuation</em> is clear enough.</p>
<p class="western">And judging by the way Steve smiles something so <em>suggestive </em>might just be enough of an answer, yet he says, “Wouldn't you like to know?” And watches how Billy's mouth opens to take a sip.</p>
<p class="western">Neither of them talks as he empties the can. Billy watches how Steve is almost <em>admiring</em> the view; the bob of his Adam's apple, the way his shirt is unbuttoned nearly all the way, the tight fit of his jeans. And Billy wants to say something, a slight quip about <em>enjoying the view</em>, or if he <em>sees something he likes</em>, but it's redundant, because who doesn't like what they see when they look at Billy Hargrove, Keg King.</p>
<p class="western">The tense silence between them gets interrupted, when some drunk girl shouts, “Steve!”</p>
<p class="western">She's got dark hair, a low cut blouse, and an impossibly tight leather skirt. Pretty enough, Billy would say, but he can't remember her name; too many cows around here for him to bother learning what they're all called. It's only important that <em>they</em> know <em>his name</em>, yet it's Steve she calls for and reaches out to grab his hand.</p>
<p class="western">“Steve come on,” she coos and sways even when standing still, “You owe me a dance for doing your essay!”</p>
<p class="western">Steve doesn't resist when she starts pulling him along, just turns to Billy with a <em>certain grin</em>, and says lowly, “<em>Duty calls.</em>”</p>
<p class="western">Admittedly, Billy is kinda impressed with just how easy it is for Steve, or rather, <em>how easy Steve is</em>.</p>
<p class="western">And maybe he spends the next hour thinking about that, as he walks the party with a fresh beer in hand and a searching gaze, always keeping a lookout for where the host might have sneaked off to.</p>
<p class="western">When he stops by the dining table to assist in a victory of beer pong, he's thinking about how often he's seen Steve in <em>compromising positions</em>, rarely ever with the same person twice in a row, but always with such a <em>euphoric expression</em>.</p>
<p class="western">Or when he's standing with a gaggle of girls, charming his way into their hearts, and hopefully their panties, he's thinking about how Steve pays others to do his homework with the pleasure of his company, and how Billy got an A on his history test last week, and how he knows that Steve struggles with that especially.</p>
<p class="western">And when he walks into the other living room that has been designated as a dance floor it seems, he's thinking about that happy trail being exposed whenever Steve raises his arms too high, the way his hair moves fluidly along with the motion of Steve's lively expression, the way his hips goes from side to side in rhythm to the music, and the way his grin twists something so delicious when almond eyes catch angelic blues staring.</p>
<p class="western">Without missing a beat, Steve prances through the crowd; the flow of his body uninterrupted and damn near <em>beautiful</em> as he makes his way to still before Billy's motionless stature, and they share similar smiles as Billy looks at Steve with hooded eyes and something darkening the calm skies in his eyes, tongue out to wet his grin and Steve's appetite.</p>
<p class="western">You Spin Me Round plays louder than Billy's thoughts, and Steve turns his back to him, dancing, arms up, making the shirt expose his dimples of Venus, and Billy finds himself wanting to grab on to the swaying hips, press his thumbs into where the skin dips in the small of Steve's back.</p>
<p class="western">Billy's not much of a dancer himself, but he still sways slightly to the song, shoulders pumping to the rhythm of the least detestable song that's been played so far tonight. All the while he stares at Steve putting on quite the sweaty, twisting, swirling show, and it wouldn't be hard to believe that it is all for the enjoyment of Billy only, despite how others occasionally shoot jealous glares at the pair of them.</p>
<p class="western">He doesn't even notice it when Steve takes a step closer, having once stood a <em>respectable distance away</em>, now so close that Billy can smell perfume on him; whether it's Steve who's gone diving in his mothers drawers, or from girls having been all over him tonight, is an uncertain factor, but he smells <em>good</em>. And perhaps Billy takes a step forward, the movement of Steve <em>enchanting</em>, but the Keg King would absolutely deny it. Deny that there's someone in town who can so easily bewitch him with barely any effort. Deny that he's not in control of this attraction no more than magnets are to metal.</p>
<p class="western">But when there's contact between them as Steve <em>accidentally</em> grazes against Billy with his ass, it becomes increasingly difficult to sustain plausible deniability, and his salacious little smirk falls. And as Steve continues to flow with the rhythm, he meets with Billy's crotch again, this time with more <em>accuracy-</em> more <em>force</em>, and Billy chokes back a, “<em>Fuck,</em>” that wouldn't have been heard no matter what here. When it happens again and again <em>and again</em>, Billy feels heat drain down to pool near his gut, and with every <em>timid grind</em> against his <em>swelling flesh</em>, it ripples through him, like rain breaking surface tension, a fever pulsating.</p>
<p class="western">And this time he takes a definite step forth, pressing himself into Steve's confident movement, who pushes back against him, hips circling around, plump cheeks pressing deliberately into the noticeable bulge now, and although Billy can't see Steve's face, he would bet money on how he's undoubtedly smiling at the attention.</p>
<p class="western">Enough is soon enough, and Billy grabs on to Steve's hips with near brutish force, stopping the irritatingly erratic motion and pulls him as close as possible, so that hopefully Steve can feel <em>just how hard he is</em>.</p>
<p class="western">He leans forward, lips at the shell of Steve's ear, as he <em>growls</em>, “If you don't stop what you're doing, I won't be able to hold back.”</p>
<p class="western">Steve turns his head as far as he can, ass flush with Billy's <em>trapped erection</em>, and shows just how <em>eager</em> he is for that little promise; mouth not turned up in a smile, but hanging wide open as he pants out, “Then don't.” Honeyed eyes drowning in black, lashes fluttering as he gives a tentative roll of his hips, causing Billy to lurch forward, <em>grinding into the friction with a stuttering notion.</em></p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Behind a locked door, Steve's desk slams against the wall as he lands on it, Billy shoving at him, tearing off his shirt and dipping down to kiss rudely and bite along the exposed shoulder. Steve with his legs spread wraps them around Billy's firm hips and draws him closer to feel just how <em>eager</em> he is, too, as if the way he's moaning wasn't enough proof of that.</p>
<p class="western">Steve yanks at golden hair to guide Billy up for a <em>desirous meeting of lips</em>, when Billy pulls away to hiss out, “You taste like pussy,” almost in <em>wonder</em>.</p>
<p class="western">“Didn't think you'd mind that,” Steve chuckles then drives his slick tongue into Billy's mean mouth, feels how he sucks it all in, groaning at the mix of spit and booze and pussy that lingers. “How you want me, big boy?”</p>
<p class="western">It takes Billy a second to understand he's being spoken to, as alcohol and his own <em>unadulterated lust</em> mixes in his system, making him grind all animalistic into the spread of Steve's thighs, like a fucking dog humping a leg.</p>
<p class="western">“On your stomach, in bed,” he breathes out wetly and licks his lips to savor what's left of Steve there.</p>
<p class="western">With a hand spread out onto his chest, Steve pushes Billy away, so that he can move off of the desk and step around the hulking, <em>panting</em> stature of Billy's burning hot body. There's a not-so-subtle chime of Steve's belt, his zipper going down a joyous melody, and honestly Billy shouldn't be <em>this surprised</em> to find out that Steve is going commando tonight, and perhaps he always is.</p>
<p class="western">Billy doesn't move at first, paralyzed by the gorgeous curve of Steve's naked ass, how <em>long and perfect his dick is</em>, and he understands now why girls flock to him the way they do. Each and every mole across pale, lean skin the landmarks of a treasure map guiding you down between his legs.</p>
<p class="western">And Steve crawls on to the bed, his knees just on the edge of the mattress, his back turned to Billy still, and he <em>bends over, cheeks spread to expose his tight hole. </em>Moves his right hand down between spread legs where his <em>leaking erection hangs lonely, starts stroking it with slow pulls that brings out fresh moans</em>, while his left hand goes past parted lips; two fingers knuckle deep as he sucks on them, tongue slipping between to get them proper <em>wet</em> and <em>dripping</em>.</p>
<p class="western">“I want you <em>so bad, Billy,</em>” he whines once he's removes his fingers from his mouth. Leads them behind himself, <em>presses both inside with ease, voice stuttering as he pumps them in and out</em>. “Every since I saw you at Tina's party, <em>ahh</em>, when you knocked me off my throne, beat my keg stand record- <em>fuck-</em>” Fingers speed up for a moment, then slows down again, <em>teasing himself- teasing Billy</em>. “I've- I've never felt so defeated, so... <em>alive</em>.”</p>
<p class="western">Billy feels his underwear stick where he's leaking, untouched, but the performance that of a lifetime, and fuck he wishes he had a camera – <em>convinced</em> Steve would be into that, into being <em>filmed like this</em>. He's heard rumors about certain Polaroid pictures circulating school, but he hasn't had the chance to see yet, although that only makes this all the more sweeter, to see King Steve in all his glory afresh.</p>
<p class="western">He tugs his shirt off over his head, unbuckles and unzips, moving closer with a hand down to massage his <em>painful, throbbing cock</em>. Knows that Steve is watching him as he <em>leers</em> at his entrance <em>begging for more</em>, clenching something so <em>unsatisfied</em> at his own two fingers. Without warning, Billy slicks up his own fingers with spit and <em>plunges them inside</em> along with Steve's own two digits.</p>
<p class="western">“<em>Fuck, ahh!</em>” Steve <em>cries</em> out and arches his back, “Your fingers are so <em>thick</em>.”</p>
<p class="western">At a pace set by Billy, they dive in and out, <em>stretching</em> him together, and Billy sees it fit to <em>spit</em> right on him, lubing him up a bit more and moves faster as he intently listens to how Steve is moaning and calling out for <em>more, harder, deeper</em>.</p>
<p class="western">“Jesus Harrington, you're so fucking insatiable...” Billy looks down at where Steve's eyes are closed tightly, knitted with <em>pleasure, </em>mouth wide open to let out all these <em>delicious noises</em>. “Such a <em>slut</em>,” Billy drawls, and is convinced that Steve's ass clenches a bit tighter at that word. <em>Slut</em>. “So hungry for my <em>fat cock</em>, huh?”</p>
<p class="western">“<em>Yeah</em>,” Steve whines and nods profusely, opening his eyes finally to catch cold waters meeting his gaze immediately. “<em>Please</em>,” he begs.</p>
<p class="western">And as Billy pulls out his fingers, so does Steve, who brings both hands down to clutch at the bed sheets, his breathing shaky with <em>anticipation</em>, his prick drooling all over the blue covers.</p>
<p class="western">“Lube and condoms in the top drawer, there,” he pants and points to the bedside table.</p>
<p class="western">Where Billy is quick to yank it open and grabs both in one hand; his other continuously stroking himself through the trunks that are suffocating him, knowing that if he didn't keep that barrier of fabric in place, he'd blow far too soon from just the <em>sight</em> of Steve being so damn <em>horny</em> and <em>needy</em>.</p>
<p class="western">“Can't wait to fill you up so good, <em>princess</em>,” he huffs as he slips on the condom.</p>
<p class="western">Steve shakes his ass in a taunting manner with a lazy smile, and Billy can't help but laugh lightly at it, then brings his hand across one cheek, and-</p>
<p class="western">“<em>A-ah!</em>” Steve moans out and presses his face deeper into the duvet.</p>
<p class="western">And the grin that cracks across Billy's handsome features is awfully telling.</p>
<p class="western">“I'm gonna fuck you so hard, baby, you won't be able to walk or sit straight for month,” he growls and licks his lips. “When I'm done with you, no other guy in Hawkins will be able to make you cum as good, won't satisfy you the same way I do.”</p>
<p class="western">The cap of the lube <em>pops</em> open, and Billy slicks up two fingers, then promptly pushes them inside to lather Steve's ass up, who whines impatiently and moves his hips against the broad digits.</p>
<p class="western">“<em>Please, Billy,</em>” voice all pathetic, “Just <em>fuck me</em> already.”</p>
<p class="western">“Mmm <em>patience</em>,” Billy coos as he removes himself again, “Don't wanna hurt you by going in too dry.”</p>
<p class="western">He covers his <em>steely erection</em> in a spirited amount of lube, excessively so as he strokes himself through the condom, and then goes to line up with Steve's fluttering hole, gasping, <em>aching to be full</em>. <em>Pushes inside</em> with nary a hint of kindness, <em>bottoming out</em> in one headlong swoop, leaving Steve <em>moaning out long</em>, and Billy grabs on with both hands to quell all motion between them, as he revels in how <em>tight</em> Steve is, how he's <em>sucking him in</em>.</p>
<p class="western">“<em>Oh fuck, Billy,</em>” Steve <em>keens</em> and tries to move, but stern hands keeps him locked in place. “You're so <em>big</em>.”</p>
<p class="western">“<em>Yeah, I know</em>,” Billy chuckles out like rumbling thunder in his chest.</p>
<p class="western">Hands move off of Steve's hips to go grab two fistfuls of soft ass, where he spreads the cheeks as far apart as they can go, as to get a <em>good</em> and <em>proper look</em> at how his <em>girthy cock is sunk deep inside,</em> watches how the rim clench around him with a hunger to be <em>thoroughly fucked</em>. And at a pace <em>menacingly slow</em>, Billy pulls out, feels how every muscle clings to him like he's the most important thing in the world right now, and Steve whines as if it's true, too.</p>
<p class="western">He keeps his stare there, watching with great interest as he moves till just his fat head remains inside, then <em>shoves</em> right back in, receiving the most <em>vivid</em> and <em>alluring</em> <em>cry</em> of his name from Steve's pretty pink lips.</p>
<p class="western">“<em>Billy- fuck, ah-</em>” Steve moans with no inhibition as Billy sets a brutal pace of pulling out just to <em>snap his hips back against Steve's exposed ass</em>.</p>
<p class="western">Skin slaps louder than the music downstairs, accompanied well by the squelching of Steve's dripping wet hole and his lascivious <em>singing of praises and curses;</em> the bed concurring with slight creaks. Steve arches his back in the most gorgeous curve, a pose with his plump ass raised with such expertise it shows just how often he's found himself like this, yet still calls out as if it's his first.</p>
<p class="western">“<em>Shit</em>, princess, <em>harrh</em>, for being such a <em>slut</em> you sure keep tight,” Billy groans out as he <em>slams his veiny cock into the most fantastic velvet heat.</em></p>
<p class="western">A warmth that stirs perfectly at the base of his dick, waves of it washing down his thighs as he continues to chase his own high with the most ferocious will.</p>
<p class="western">He bends forward, driving himself as <em>deep</em> as physically possible, and brings one hand down onto the back of Steve's neck, squeezing and pressing him into the bed.</p>
<p class="western">“<em>Yes- yes! Ah-</em>” Steve croons like a bitch in heat, eyes rolling back, hands seeking for something to grab on to.</p>
<p class="western">And Billy barks a laugh at how <em>lost</em> Steve becomes, how <em>indignant and uncontrolled</em> his voice becomes.</p>
<p class="western">“You like it rough, huh bitch?” Billy growls like a wild hound, baring his canines and licking across the sharpness there, <em>his thrusts rapid</em>. “Like it when a <em>real man fucks you</em>?”</p>
<p class="western">“<em>Yes,</em>” Steve chokes out, oh so pliant and dazed.</p>
<p class="western">“<em>Mmnh, hah, </em>feel so <em>good</em> inside baby, <em>sucking me in</em>- my <em>thick cock</em> splitting you open.” Billy grazes his teeth across where he can reach on Steve's shoulder.</p>
<p class="western">The response a whine, <em>high pitched and erotic</em>, and Steve reaches for himself-</p>
<p class="western">But his wrist is quickly grabbed by Billy's other hand, pinning it above Steve's head; now most of Billy's heavy body weight pressing onto his neck, and his body tenses <em>tighter</em>.</p>
<p class="western">“<em>Fuck, ah,</em>” Billy grunts as he feels muscles clasp around him like a vice. “Why don't you show me how <em>beautiful</em> you look cumming on my dick alone?”</p>
<p class="western">“<em>Billy,</em>” Steve moans in a telling way of how close he is, and of how helpless he is. “<em>I'm- I'm close-</em>”</p>
<p class="western">“Yeah you are.” Billy grins and bucks his hips all cruel and ruthless; wants Steve to remember this, to maybe be a bit sore after, cheeks red and ass puffy, throat sore from overuse. Want hims to know that <em>absolutely no one else</em> is ever going to make him nearly <em>scream</em> like this. “You're such an easy little <em>whore</em>, <em>Stevie</em>.”</p>
<p class="western">“<em>I am, ah- shit-</em>” Steve admits readily, mumbles something more in agreeance, but all Billy can make out is his own name being called for again and again in tandem with his <em>girthy cock</em> hitting all the right spots.</p>
<p class="western">It barely takes more than that before Steve's cumming; shooting hot and white all over his expensive sheets, body tensing up to a choking point that pulls Billy closer, the tightness unparalleled by any pussy he's ever been this deep in.</p>
<p class="western">“<em>Fuck that's hot,</em>” his voice dripping with lust thick as honey.</p>
<p class="western">“<em>Don't- don't stop, please,</em>” Steve's voice barely there, fucked out and hoarse, body going limp as he whines at the <em>delicious overstimulation. </em></p>
<p class="western">“<em>Oh yeah, pretty boy? </em>Want me to-” Billy gasps as he can barely manage words as he slams hard against Steve's worn ass, desperately clenching around him, and he stands up fully, plants his feet and digs his nails into fleshy hips. “-Want me to <em>use you? </em>Like a fucking toy?”</p>
<p class="western">“<em>Yes! Yes, Billy, fuck me-</em>”</p>
<p class="western">The wet slapping of skin in perfect harmony with Steve moaning a whole ballad, brings Billy to his <em>blinding climax</em>, forcing a stutter to his hips as he slams home hard enough for Steve to move up the bed, and he calls out with no restraint as his <em>throbbing cock</em> pulsates and kicks; draining him of all heat and energy into the condom buried deep in Steve's desirous hole.</p>
<p class="western">As adrenaline seeps out, exhaustion comes in and he slumps forward, shoving at Steve's shoulder to keep him in place as he twitches and goes soft. Chest heaving, curls sticking to his neck and forehead, thighs sore from a good days work. He rubs the space between Steve's shoulder blades with a firm thumb, who hums pleasantly between equally exhausted pants.</p>
<p class="western">But Billy has to pull out, takes off the condom and ties it neatly, before collapsing next to Steve on the bed.</p>
<p class="western">And Steve rolls on to his side, rests his warm palm on sweaty pecks, smiling all satisfied and admiring the view of Billy's spent dick. “You did good, tiger... think you can go another round?”</p>
<p class="western">Billy snorts abruptly – he can barely keep his eyes open right now. “Are you serious?”</p>
<p class="western">Steve climbs right on top of him, landing with his own impressive cock side by side with Billy's vastly shorter, but definitely thicker, dick. He rocks back and forth all lazy like, sighing with a definite promise of <em>more.</em></p>
<p class="western">But Billy winces with a sharp inhale and reaches down to stop the motion of those pale hips on top. “Fuck- stop! I'm spent, go find some other hole to fulfill your needs.”</p>
<p class="western">“Hmm...” Steve thinks about <em>something</em>, but climbs off never the less. “I'm gonna give you fifteen minutes, and if you're still to weak after that I can easily find someone else.”</p>
<p class="western">He's quick to get dressed again, leaving Billy to feel, yes, <em>weak</em> and perhaps a bit <em>piteous</em>, sprawled out on King Steve's bed, a mess of sweat next to a pool of semen, yet Steve steps up to him and leans down.</p>
<p class="western">“<em>But</em>,” he coos softly and smiles just so, “If you ever want to do this again, or <em>something else</em>, I can make room for you in my busy schedule.”</p>
<p class="western">And Steve kisses Billy on the lips, making the poorer guy <em>immediately</em> <em>desire more</em>, but as Steve pulls away again, Billy continues to feel defeated and impossibly exhausted.</p>
<p class="western">The last thing he notices before dozing off is the bedroom door closing.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Man this got LONG huh!!<br/>Come find me on tumblr! <br/>https://cockasinthebird.tumblr.com/<br/>I am ALWAYS open to suggestions~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>